vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Cruiser
|-|MK1= |-|MK2= Mk II |image = BerserkerCruiser1.png |weapon_slots = 4 |armor_slots = 7 |shield_slots = 3 |special_slots = 2 |health = 8,250 |unladen_mass = 610 |maximum_mass = 12,900 |firing_arc = 270 |cargo = 2,439,120 |combat_speed = 320 |turning_speed = 20 |strafe_speed = 150 |sector_speed = 270 |modifier_armor_health = +5% |modifier_armor_mass = -5% |modifier_void_resist = 20% |research_requirements = |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = |crafting_cores = |crafting_parts = |crafting_armaments = |repair_time = 41m 15s }} |-|MK3= Mk III |image = BerserkerCruiser2.png |weapon_slots = 4 |armor_slots = 7 |shield_slots = 3 |special_slots = 2 |health = 8,250 |unladen_mass = 610 |maximum_mass = 14,130 |firing_arc = 270 |cargo = 2,540,750 |combat_speed = 320 |turning_speed = 20 |strafe_speed = 150 |sector_speed = 270 |modifier_armor_health = +10% |modifier_armor_mass = -15% |modifier_void_resist = 30% |research_requirements = |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = |crafting_cores = |crafting_parts = |crafting_armaments = |repair_time = 41m 15s }} |-|MK4= Mk IV |image = BerserkerCruiser2.png |weapon_slots = 4 |armor_slots = 8 |shield_slots = 3 |special_slots = 2 |health = 8,250 |unladen_mass = 610 |maximum_mass = 14,740 |firing_arc = 270 |cargo = 2,642,380 |combat_speed = 320 |turning_speed = 20 |strafe_speed = 150 |sector_speed = 270 |modifier_armor_health = +15% |modifier_armor_mass = -30% |modifier_void_resist = 40% |research_requirements = |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = |crafting_cores = |crafting_parts = |crafting_armaments = |repair_time = 41m 15s }} |-|MK5= Mk V |image = BerserkerCruiser3.png |weapon_slots = 4 |armor_slots = 8 |shield_slots = 3 |special_slots = 2 |health = 8,250 |unladen_mass = 610 |maximum_mass = 15,970 |firing_arc = 270 |cargo = 2,744,010 |combat_speed = 320 |turning_speed = 20 |strafe_speed = 150 |sector_speed = 270 |modifier_armor_health = +20% |modifier_armor_mass = -50% |modifier_void_resist = 50% |research_requirements = |research_time = |research_mineral_ore = |crafting_time = |crafting_mineral_ore = |crafting_patterns = |crafting_cores = |crafting_parts = |crafting_armaments = |repair_time = 41m 15s }} |-|MK6= General The Berserker Cruiser is a modified variant of the Guardian Cruiser solely for PvP Combat, and the first of the Marauder Hulls in existence. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Berserker Cruiser has identical stats compared to the Guardian Cruiser, but it also has a much lower repair time of 41m 15s as compared to the Guardian's 1h 08m, meaning this hull can be repaired much faster and thus can be sent out to fight much faster as compared to its A.X.I.S counterpart. It also has an inherent resistance to Void Weapons that increases as it is marked up, giving it much more endurance against enemy ships that have Void Weapons. Furthermore, it has an additional armor slot, as well as 3 shield slots, meaning that when outfitted with enough shields and armor, it can also serve as a viable tank as well to soak up damage while other ships pound away. Disadvantages: The Berserker Cruiser, unlike the Guardian, has no resistance against Alien and Plasma Weapons, meaning if it gets into an encounter with any Alien Fleets, it will most certainly lose really quickly. This is also supplemented by the fact that it is only able to equip Marauder Equipment, meaning it cannot deal or resist any damage outside that of Void Damage, this also makes it sitting ducks against any ship that utilizes Weapons from the other 4 damage types such as the Xeno Disintegrator Cannon, or the Rupture Beam, as well as the Cluster Missile and Shatter Driver. Furthermore, the blueprint for this hull is only available to the top players of Civil War, therefore, availability of this hull is extremely restricted as compared to others. Blank Hulls are however available in Alien Decimation though. Setup As only Marauder Tech is available, the best loadout would be 4x Void Pulse Cannon, and varying amounts of VO Fused Armor depending on the max mass. Circuit Shields are not recommended due to their high repair time. Gallery VEGA Conflict Berserker Cruiser.png|Berserker Cruiser HD art VEGA Conflict Berserker Cruiser Mk V.png|Berserker Cruiser Mk V HD art Capture212.PNG|Berserker Cruisers engaging Punisher Cruisers. Capture 2421421.PNG|A Group of Berserker Cruisers Brawling. Trivia *The Berserker Cruiser is the first of the Marauder Hulls, and the first to have 2 distinct release patterns, the blueprint is released via the Civil War Leaderboard, while blank hulls are available in Alien Decimation. *The Berserker Cruiser is the first hull to have resistance to Void Weapons. *The Berserker Cruiser design was based on the design of the Guardian Cruiser, the design was probably stolen from A.X.I.S. by the Marauders.